Current Affairs
by BlatantBookworm
Summary: You should always pay attention to the news. Otherwise you might just miss something very important going on in the world... like maybe the difference between regular social outcasts and mutants.


_**Current Affairs**_

**So, I haven't been doing any XME fics for a while. And I wanted to do one, but I just didn't have any inspiration. So when I got inspiration, I was quick to write it.**

**The inspiration? Well, I have this tendency to be a little out of whack on current affairs. I'm just not interested in politics and whatever. But I do eventually find out about stuff. I wondered what would happen if someone didn't find out about the really big stuff… and this fic came into mind.**

**Disclaimer: Nup. Don't own X-Men Evolution in any way, shape or form. Guess I own the Guys #1 - #4, and the girl. **

* * *

><p>Rogue calmly moved aside from the punch, then her hand shot out and she caught the boy behind it.<p>

"Nice try." She smirked, kicking out. Her black boot collided with his chin and the boy stumbled back, howling.

"This is like, totally annoying." Kitty commented, falling to the ground and giving a leg sweep. The boy crashed hard into the ground.

"Why can't you just leave us alone?" Jean asked the single girl in the group, moving forwards. She caught the punch and pushed her off.

"Why don't you leave _us _alone!" A third boy yelled, launching himself at the red-head.

"This is _our_ house." Amara pointed out as Jean ducked, caught him by the foot and crashed him into the ground. "You're the ones not leaving us alone!"

"Just go back where you came from!" The girl spat, running forwards to Amara. Amara moved to the side and the girl crashed into the wall.

"This _is _where we came from, idiot." Rogue snapped, pointing behind her at the X-Mansion.

"The guys would have to be at that stupid guys bonding thing." Kitty groaned.

The adults had decided that the genders needed some time apart after one too many pranks. So currently the boys were on a camping trip while the girls stayed at home for another few days, before they switched.

"So, can I ask a question?" Kitty sweetly asked guy #2. "Why are you trying to graffiti our home?" She gestured to the spray paint bottles on the ground.

"Because you're mutants and this is _our _town!" He yelled.

"Actually, I've seen you in school. Last I checked, you've only been in Bayville for about a year. We've been here longer than you." Rogue pointed out.

"Well just leave us alone!" The girl shrieked diving at the person nearest her – Kitty.

Kitty calmly phased and the girl crashed threw her. The girl stared up at her in shock.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Kitty yawned. "We would love to – if you didn't attack us."

"Why do you attack us when you know we're going to win anyway?" Amara asked.

Jean shrugged. "They're idiots." She easily dodged a punch.

"Hey, I heard that!" Guy #3 yelled.

"I wasn't hiding it!" Jean volleyed back.

"And anyway, what makes you so sure you'll win, _mutants_!" The girl spat the last word.

"Okay, ya heard the last word you said right? The 'mutant' bit? See, that's why we're sure we'll win. Cause we're mutants." Rogue told her.

The girl snorted. "Why? It's not like you've got powers or anything."

The battle faltered for a minute. The boys just looked confused as the mutants stared around.

"Really?" Kitty said. "Did you _really_ just say that _we don't have powers_?"

"Uh, duh." The girl rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, she's right." Guy #2 said. "You don't have magic powers or nothing."

"Double negatives, dude." Guy #3 answered.

"Wait, are they seriously saying that…?" Rogue looked around in astonishment. "Really?"

"It looks like it." Kitty said.

Jean stepped forwards. "Okay. If you don't think that we have powers – exactly what do you think is the difference between a human and a mutant?"

Guy #4 blinked. "Wait, you're not humans?"

"Nup." Kitty shook her head.

"Nice try." The girl snorted. "What else could you be?"

"Uh, _mutants_?" Amara folded her arms.

"Can we prove it to these yahoos?" Rogue's eyes narrowed as she took off a glove. "Maybe if they understand what they're dealing with…"

"In a minute Rogue." Kitty said. "I want to find out exactly what they think a mutant _is_?"

Guy #2 rolled his eyes. "A mutant is an outcast. You're all freaks with like, a history of violence or something."

"No. But if we had a history of violence, why would you go picking on us?" Amara wondered.

Jean looked up at the moon. "Shall we show them exactly what a mutant can do, girls?"

"Sounds like fun to me." Rogue agreed, taking off the other glove.

"Like, totally." Kitty smirked. She stepped forwards towards the girl.

"What are you doing?" The girl squeaked, stepping backwards.

"Just showing you something…" Kitty had a slightly sadistic smile across her face when suddenly she fell through the ground.

The intruders all shrieked, staring at where Shadowcat had phased through the earth. They didn't notice her come up behind them, arms crossed, still smiling.

A sudden light made them look up from where they were staring.

Amara had replaced herself with Magma. She grinned, holding a ball of fire threateningly.

Jean had started floating. She was lying belly-down as if on her bed, propping her head up with her hand and her feet held in the air.

Rogue was just grinning. "Still think we don't have any powers?"

"Holy…" One of the boys gasped.

"Yeah, that's pretty much how we felt at first too." Kitty commented lightly from behind them.

Each of them jumped. Two of them actually left the ground.

"But hey, it comes in handy when in a fight." Kitty shrugged.

"Actually," Rogue said, "you (Rogue pointed at the girl) fell right through Kitty earlier. Did you just think you missed her or something?"

The girl didn't answer. Her jaw was flat out open.

"I think that's a yes." Amara shrugged, powering down but still keeping her hand on fire.

"See boys and girls?" Jean grinned, rolling onto her back on her 'bed' as she looked at the intruders. "This is why you should always pay attention to the news – so that you're not taken by surprise by _little_ things like this."

"And…" Guy #1 swallowed, looking at Rogue. "And what's _your _power?"

"Mah power?" Rogue pretended to think, tapping her chin with an ungloved hand. "Well, mah power is to basically steal everything that makes you you. If ah were to touch you right now, you would lose consciousness. And I would know _everything _there is ta know about you." Rogue smirked.

One of the boy squeaked.

"Mhhhmm." Jean hummed. "She's not kidding, you know."

"If you wanted to start, like, running now…" Kitty smirked.

"N…no." Guy #4 shook his head, swallowing. "We don't want freaks like you in our town…"

"Nothing we haven't heard before." Amara sighed. "And just for the record? We don't want ignorant bigots like you in our _home_."

Jean clicked her fingers – purely for effect.

The intruders all were lifted into the air and then dropped from about a metre high. "Ooh, sorry." Jean smirked, rolling back onto her front and holding her head up again with her left hand. "Did that hurt?"

The five humans all yelped from the ground, trying to stand up again.

"Don't be such a baby. It's not like she dropped you from up high or anything." Rogue snorted.

"You might want to leave now." Kitty grinned.

"No…" The girl was visibly shaking as she stood up. "No…"

Jean raised an eyebrow as she put herself back on her feet on the ground. "No?" Placing a hand on her head, she glanced at Amara.

_Amara, can you give them a warning shot? Not close enough to hurt them, just make them scared? _The red-haired girl asked telepathically.

_No problem. _Amara replied with a grin.

A second later a ball of fire slashed through the air, hitting the wall next to them. They all yelped.

Guy #2 actually wet his pants.

"To quote Shrek," Kitty smirked, "_'this is the part where you run away'._"

With appropriate screams, the intruders did just that.

"To quote Shrek? Really, _half-pint_?" Rogue glanced at Kitty, smiling slightly as she used the nickname.

"_Mah power is to steal everything that makes you you_." Kitty volleyed back. "Not clichéd at all, _Stripes_."

"Come on. Let's go back inside." Amara said, lowering her hand and turning off the other flame-ball she had started.

"Yeah, let's." Jean agreed.

The four girls began to walk inside. "But, seriously. How could they not have heard?" Kitty wondered.

"It's hard to miss a _giant killer robot _rampaging through New York." Rogue agreed.

"Not to mention everything else we've done." Jean added.

"Which, apparently, includes unemployment, the stock market crashing, global warming, 911, the sinking of the Titanic-" Kitty rattled off.

"Hey, that last one isn't so far-fetched. Remember Bobby that time we went on a cruise?" Amara pointed out.

"Fair enough, but still." Jean shrugged as they walked in. "It's just ignorant. Can't people decide to pay attention to the news every once in a while?"

"Yeah. Everyone's heard of it." Kitty agreed.

"Heard of what?" Ororo asked, looking at the four girls. "And where were you?"

"Couple of idiots were trying to graffiti the institute." Rogue shrugged, pulling her gloves back on. "We just showed them why they shouldn't."

"Not to mention helped them catch up in what's going on in the world." Kitty shrugged as she picked up the remote and sat down.

The other girls joined her on the couch as they began to surf through each channel.

Ororo paused. "Helped them catch up…?"

Rogue smirked. "Some people just don't pay attention to the news."

Ororo decided that they'd have to have a conversation about what was acceptable during battle and what wasn't. It was bad enough when they bantered, but discussing social issues…?

Well, she figured it was better than gossip.

* * *

><p><strong>So, you like it?<strong>

**Review!**


End file.
